My lethal soulmate
by lovewritingpictures
Summary: What is going on after JD's death? Has Veronica found happiness? Has she transformed high school into "heaven"? Or was he right about everything? Read to find out the "after Heathers".
1. Back to normal

"High school sucked. It was a universal truth, and whoever said these were supposed to be the best years of your life was probably drunk or delusional."

― Kami Garcia, _Beautiful Darkness_

Life in High School had went on without JD and his victims. Life always goes on, just like death.

At first Veronica felt so relieved; JD was a psycopath, a predator that had chosen her as his special prey. She had been a good girl since his overly dramatic death. She had been good to people hoping to change the old and noble institution of high school. She had started to date a nice guy in her class and had the typical untrue relationship with her parents : they didn't really ask and she never answered for real. She had new friends that were almost normal and college would be there soon. It couldn't have been better, right ?

That's what Veronica told herself everyday in the morning. She had to repeat it because what seemed so great in the beginning was starting to feel… how to put it into words… DULL. High school hadn't changed that much, that was the truth if she had to voice it. Sure, at first everybody was nicer and more open after the « suicides ». At first. Day by day nature took back its rights and those who felt powerful started to rule the school, humiliating the powerless. Some people had really changed though, she guesses that was already a very good point.

The real problem would came when she was in her bed at night. Images of his face, his so kissable lips, his very perfect bone structure, his hair… Then his voice, the sexiest voice she had ever heard… And last but not least, his words and thoughts. Wasn't reality the best proof that JD was right ? People were dead, violence had been exposed, parents had been worried. And what did it change ? Look at « Martha dumptruck » the big, Veronica had been nice to her after all the drama. She had eaten with her, had helped her with guys, gave her a diet… everything a friend would do. Then Martha had lost weight and gained power, the next thing Veronica knew Marty had become some kind of Heather being a bitch to all the people as hepless as she was once. Veronica had confonted her about it.

« Why ? », she had asked. « You were in their shoes, you know how it feels. »

« That's why ! I was on the bad side of the road too much time, now I enjoy my time on the right one. » The red ribbon wasn't enough, she couldn't rule the school as a happy place and it was the Heather's all over again.

Maybe JD was right. People didn't want peace, they didn't want a world where they could live together as equals, they simply wanted to be on the powerful side. High school without Heather wasn't exactly the same but it wasn't so different neither. And if they didn't let her change things, she'll have to choose the good side. Who wouldn't ? It wasn't the people, it was the institution. And how do you end up with an institution ? With a bomb as JD wanted ? Veronica tried to forget that kind of thoughts as soon as they got to her. Sometimes she even suceeded.

But then there were other thoughts. Matthew was the perfect boyfriend, litterally. He was good looking without being a jock, funny but not smartass and intelligent but not too much. He adored her withou treating her like a doll and, the most important of all, he wasn't a psycopath. He was the most balanced person on earth. High school ? High school was a phase, a normal phase. Was it cruel ? Sure but what can we do ? Survive it. Just survive it thought Veronica. And because Matthew was so perfect she couldn't understand why most of the time she found herself missing JD. Why Matthew's kisses weren't as hot as his, why his words didn't got to her like his did, why wasn't he Jason Dean ?

How could she miss a psycopath ? She had almost enjoyed his death. She had found it poetic, she had found him coherent with his behavior. She didn't cry, she didn't think it was a shame, she just missed him all the time and everywhere. When JD came into her life she thought, for the first time ever, that maybe soulmates weren't a stupid lie of litterature. She felt instantly connected to him, she felt as if she could spend each day of her life by his side willingly. How crazy is that ? People acted as if it was such a natural thing. There were six billions of people in the world, how was it natural to just want one ? It was a fucking miracle.

Then she thought he had manipulated her. Did he really though ? How could she really ignore what was happening ? A gun that makes people bleed and look dead without really killing them, was she that much of an idiot ? Maybe, at some unsconscious level, he was right and she had been on his team willingly. The willing victime, that's what Veronica had become in JD's hands. Such her luck to have a murderous suicidal psycopath as a soulmate.

Of course nobody suspected her thougths while she walked down the corridors of high school. At the end she was still Veronica, the queen of high school she ruled that fucking institution she had despised so much. And that was the part that annoyed her the most, everything had came back to the big fat lie in the end. And when she saw Matthew waiting for her at the end of the corridor she could only think of a very sick and sexy smirk belonging to someone who was probably in hell right now.

"_I don't care," said Seth. "I would have done it. I would have sold my soul for you. You and me...I told you. Something's always going to keep us near each other...even if we aren't together." _

― _Richelle Mead__, __Succubus Heat_


	2. Missing you

"_Will's voice dropped. "Everyone makes mistakes, Jem."_

"_Yes," said Jem. "You just make more of them than most people."_

"_I —"_

"_You hurt everyone," said Jem. "Everyone whose life you touch."_

"_Not you," Will whispered. "I hurt everyone but you. I never meant to_

_hurt you."_

_Jem put his hands up, pressing his palms against his eyes. "Will —"_

"_You can't never forgive me," Will said in disbelief, hearing the_

_panic tinging his own voice. "I'd be —"_

"_Alone?" Jem lowered his hand, but he was smiling now, crookedly. "And_

_whose fault is that?" _

― _Cassandra Clare__, __Clockwork Prince_

**Thank**** you for the lovely review I got about this story. I know that there isn't a lot of people reading Heather's stories but I hope the few of you who are enjoy this one. **

« Hey baby, are you listening? »

Veronica looked up at her boyfriend. What was he saying already? Something about Friday night?

« Yeah, of course I am! Friday night sounds great. »

Matthew chuckled rolling his eyes.

«It's great that I'm grounded? Gee Veronica! How nice of you!»

Shit.

« Don't worry; I can see you're far away. I'll see you at lunch, won't I? »

« Sure, sure you will. »

He smiled and kissed her goodbye before adding:

« Greetings and salutations Veronica! »

She was frozen to her spot, what did he just said?

« What did you just say? »

« Greetings and salutations! »

This had to be a joke, how dared he?

« Never, ever say that. »

« Why? »

« Because it's not yours to say. »

« Okay baby, you're scaring me now. Maybe you should get some rest. See you later. ! »

Veronica couldn't believe her ears, this day was already getting horrible and it was just the morning!

She didn't know yet it could get worse. What happens when things can go worse? They do, as simple as that.

After a long day of futile classes about people and things no one will remember once out of the door, she finally reached the cafeteria. Oh, how dull was High School! She couldn't take one more day of it. Suddenly a terrible thought crossed Veronica's mind: what if it wasn't just High School? When she hears her mother talking about her friends she sees the exact same hierarchy than in High School. What if this crooked institution is the beginning of forever?

She was really getting depressed, maybe JD had been right in his last minute, the answer had to be death; if it can't be everybody else's death, then let it be yours.

Veronica didn't believe in an after-life but she liked to imagine what JD would say or think sometimes. She lets her mind drifts to his memory and watches him watching her. Sometimes he winks at her, sometimes he just smiles but most of the time he just shakes his head as saying: « Oh Veronica, how good we could have been together. » And sometimes, just sometimes, she agrees.

Right now he probably would smirk at her and say « I told you so! » But Veronica was not so sure death would be any different, if life was unequal, why wouldn't death be ?

Veronica's thoughts stopped violently as she entered the cafeteria. It couldn't be true. Someone tells her it's a big joke, a big very stupid joke.

Martha, alias Marty now, was laughing at a poor young and ugly girl. She had just done to her what Heather had a year ago. What the hell was wrong with this people?

« Stop it ! What do you think you're doing? »

Marty chuckled.

« Veronica, my dear veronica, we're having fun, don't you see? Why don't you join us and act as a leader for once? »

Here she was, she thought. One year, twelve months, 365 days later in the exact same position. A bad nightmare, that's what all of this was. She was almost expecting JD to come out of somewhere and yell « PRANK! ». He would tell her he had faked his death and organized everything to show her he was right. She would resist at first, he would kiss her, and she would gladly murder them all in the end. But it wasn't going to happen.

« That's what I thought. »

Marty approached Veronica and took the red ribbon off her before putting it on. The crowd applauded, the power of terror is very powerful.

« It's such a shame you're a Veronica and not a Marty, I still like you though. You're in, in behind me. »

While the world was coming crushing down on her, Veronica heard the poor girl they had played with crying. For a moment she thought about going there, helping her, giving her a bit of self-confidence and a lot of make-up. For what? After Heather the first and Marty the second we would have Lauren the third. WHAT. A. FUCKING. WORLD.

Veronica left with Matthew calling after her.

« Baby, Veronica! Wait! »

« What? »

« She'll survive. »

Veronica had to chuckle at this.

« She's not the problem! The problem there is always a victim! Don't you get it? »

« They'll survive. »

« No, not all of them. This is like the fucking war, they sent us to the front hoping we will make it but some of us won't."

« Don't be over dramatic. Most people will survive. »

« So what?! » Veronica yelled.

« We'll survive then what? We'll keep up surviving, right? When our boss is the worst asshole in the world we will just survive, then when some poor guy has not medical insurance we will survive, then we'll keep surviving until we die! »

Matthew tried to approach and calm her.

« I know it affects you baby and it's great, it shows how caring and compassionate you are but life is like that. »

« That's just bullshit! We make it like that. And it's not about how caring and compassionate I am because i can be the ultimate bitch and I enjoy it sometimes! The problem is I don't want to survive all my life, i want to live it and I can't do that if people like you keep telling me we'll make it. Make it to where godammit? »

Then she looked him deeply in the eye hoping. She was hoping to see something in his blue eyes that shows he gets what she's saying. Just a tiny signal that he knows this is important. Just a second of realization but it never came.

She knew he had very good intentions but it wasn't enough, not today. So she ran, she ran because she perfectly knew the only person that could understand had blown herself over.

Veronica reached her house and got into her room. She opened a drawer and took a photo. It was a photo she never let anyone see, a photo of her and JD before it went all to shit. They were beautiful together, they looked almost happy. Almost. While looking at him Veronica knew she had been wrong, instead of trying to save the world she should have tried to save him. Just him. Save him from his memories, save him from his father, save him from himself. She didn't nee him perfect, just barely sane, on the edge but never falling over. They could have left and live a cozy life, just the two of them. It wasn't the revolution he had wanted but it would have still been something. Maybe the only thing they could afford.

She dropped the frame on her bed and sighed.

"You were right about something J.D. It's not going to change. It's never going to change."

That's when a voice came from behind her, edgy and low.

"Greetings and salutations Veronica."

"_The pain of parting is nothing to the joy of meeting again.__"_

Charles Dickens


	3. From hell to hell

_Thank you for the lovely reviews, I hope you like this one :)_

"_You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." _

_Dr. Seuss_

Veronica chuckled.

"What did I tell you today Matt? Don't use that line, please."

Veronica knew very well that voice wasn't Matt's but it couldn't be. She was going crazy so, by acting as if it was Matt, she tried to hold onto the last glimpse of sanity she could perceive in her. But then he never liked sanity, did he?

His laugh, deep and dangerous, came right after Veronica's stupid attempt.

"Oh please darling, we both know it's impossible you'd confuse us both. By the way, couldn't you find a boyfriend original enough to have his own lines? I don't like being robbed, intellectual property and so on, you know?

She couldn't deny she was hearing him anymore, but she still could refuse to see him. It could be just an auditory hallucination; it wasn't that different from when she imagined him talking to her. But she had forgotten he had her figured out like a fucking map, she hated being so transparent to him. She was pretty hard to ready for everyone else, but him... He was different, had always been different.

"You're so adorable darling. That's one of the reasons I fell in love with you, you are such an optimistic and hopeful person."

"You fell for me because you manipulated me."

Great, now she was talking to her hallucination. He hadn't make her crazy in life? He'd do it from death itself! I would be even funnier.

"You know that's not true but we'll have time to get into all that. For now, why don't you just turn around and acknowledge my presence? I'm sure you've missed me."

Veronica was shaking by now. She didn't know if she could do it. She had resisted him once, she had fought and she had won but could she do it a second time? Can you walk away from your evil soul mate two times in a row? She was terribly scared, scared that if she saw him and let him in again she wouldn't be able to ever leave.

"I'm not going to go away if you don't see me Veronica, stop being so childish. A photo is much more innocent than the real one, isn't? Come on darling, turn around."

The predatory dance, all over again. Slowly, hoping that in the time she takes to turn around he would have disappeared, she did. She couldn't say if what she indeed found was something she had joy, terror or a deep sadness inside; maybe all of them together. He was as complicated as that, a bad drug you can't walk away from because although you know how bad it is for you it feels so damn well. Each time you take it you think maybe the doctors are wrong, maybe they're just all jealous that I get to feel that. JD was her own drug and he was right in front of her.

He was exactly the same than the day she met him sitting by that table in the cafeteria; the black clothes, the smirk, the teasing glance and that "I'm not like them" vibe. He was gorgeous, even more gorgeous than she remembered, the most gorgeous guy she had ever landed her eyes on. They connected, no explanations were needed where their skins were. She fall all over again at least three times in an instant.

Then she remembered he was dead.

"You can't be real."

Yeah, like reality is going to be enough to protect her from Jason Dean himself.

"Oh but I am, you can touch me if you want, it's real flesh."

No way she would touch him, she knew his game very well, even dead.

"I saw you blowing yourself over. "

"Did you? Come again Veronica, what did you really see? What did you see with your own eyes?"

Veronica's mind wandered to that surreal morning one year ago. They had fought, he had tried to kill her, she had stabbed him to death – or so she thought- then he had put the bomb on himself and she had seen how he detonated it. Then what? Lots of smoke, fire, the police.

"There was nobody, did you see my body Veronica?"

"You had blown yourself, there were pieces of you everywhere, there were bones."

JD smiled, she was still pretty innocent.

"Oh Veronica, you'd be surprised of how much you can do with a smoke curtain surrounding you. It wasn't true flesh, and the bones? They came straight from the cemetery. That coat was wonderful to hid things."

"You're lying."

"I'm not! Since there had been "suicides" nobody verified the flesh and the bones, they just cleaned as fast as they could. One more suicide, it wasn't surprising at all."

"And you carry bones with you because?"

"I am a psychopath Veronica, I carry lots of things you wouldn't understand."

"And if you survived and it's not only my imagination, why the hell have you waited so long to make an appearance?"

"I was waiting for you, I've always been waiting for you."

"Come again."

"With you? Gladly."

She wanted to deny the arousal the comment caused, she really wanted to.

"I was waiting for you to see I was right, for you to truly miss me, for you being ready to become yourself."

"You never intended on killing yourself?"

"I did but that was before you stabbed me. You fought like a tigress and the last doubts I had about you disappeared, you were it for me Veronica and I was it for you. You just needed some time and reality check to realize it."

"You're sick."

"Very sick and you love it."

He said those last words very slowly, insisting on them, underlining she couldn't escape the truth behind them.

"Veronica! Dinner's ready!"

Veronica's mom called from downstairs.

"Oh well, parents, they always have the best timing. Don't worry though; I'm not going anywhere, at least not without you. See you around Veronica."

She bolted towards the door wanting to escape, even if it was just for some hours. He grabbed her wrist and turned her around bringing their bodies together. He was right; it was true flesh. He was as real as you can get. He approached her ear and whispered:

"Oh and you should tell that football team boyfriend of yours you hate it when he licks your feet, it's awful."

Oh my god, how much had he seen?

"Greetings and salutations darling, love you."

With that he was out by the same window he had got in the first night they made love. Descending the stairs Veronica could only think of the shiver running through her since he touched her. The moment he had taken her wrist she had come back to life. She couldn't even remember you could felt that much, how was it even possible to not burst out because of the intensity of the feeling? For God's sake, he had only touched her wrist and her whole body was still shaking!

Veronica knew one thing for certain; her psychopath of an ex-boyfriend had just told her he had faked his own death to wait for her to come around and she could only think of the feeling he gave her. She was royally screwed.

"_I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where. I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close." _

_Pablo Neruda, __100 Love Sonnets_


	4. Author's note: important

Hello my beautiful readers and sorry, this is not an update!

I wanted to apologize for the lack of updates but my internet left me for a month (a whole month, thank you my wonderful phone company...). As compensation I will be updating on Friday :) See you then I hope.

Cheers,

lovewritingpictures!


	5. Waiting for you

"_**I'll wait for you."**_

"_**Why? Why would you wait for me when you can have anyone else?"**_

"_**Because just the idea of you is still better than anyone else's flesh."**_

She was as beautiful as ever, wasn't she? He had waited patiently for the moment he could finally enter Veronica's life again. During the first weeks he thought he had been wrong, she seemed happy without him! High school seemed a better place, she was having fun with a hot and stupid guy, her parents let her be and the Heathers were history.

He had felt depressed then, he spent his days thinking that he should have really blown himself. Life had taught him you couldn't trust people; he had too many expectations about Veronica. One day he decided it was time to go, he strolled around the nearest city –where he lived- and gathered up his courage to go to the train station. If Veronica had been able to begin a new life, maybe he could do the same. When he arrived at the station he realized he couldn't leave without seeing Veronica one more time, he wanted to look into the eyes of her beloved one for the last time; then that memory would have to last a lifetime.

He approached her house and climbed carefully until he could see through her window without being seen by him. She was as beautiful as ever, lying on her belly on the bed. Oh that bed! Thought J.D., it had seen pretty great things for a teenage girl's bed. Looking more carefully J.D. realized something was off; Veronica's face seemed a bit saddened. He narrowed his eyes and saw that Veronica was holding an object; it was the only photography they had even taken as a happy teenage couple. It was conserved in a beautiful old like frame, a white frame were you could read: "J.D. and Veronica screwing the world". He had to laugh to himself, that was a pretty good definition of their love story. Veronica was caressing his pictured face with tenderness; her gaze was longing and her mouth sighing. That's when he knew.

She missed him just as much as he missed her; she just wasn't ready to admit it to herself just yet.

That was six months ago, for six months J.D. has wanted to go through the window and announce himself but he had to wait or he would screwed everything all over again. There wouldn't be a third chance so he had to be careful.

Then Veronica's life went down the hill: she didn't seem happy anymore, high school was slowly returning to its own true nature –hell- and the hot fun had turned into a stupid boyfriend who just didn't know how to make love to her the right way; how many times J.D. had rolled his eyes at his amazing lack of skills as a lover... Then Martha had become the new Heather and that had been the signal. He was right, experience had shown so and Veronica would have to admit it right away.

She had wanted to give the human kind a chance, it had been nice of her but the human kind had –as always- royally screwed up. People didn't want to be happy and free and good, they wanted to be happier than their neighbor, freer than them and better than them. Who would want equality when you can be on the superior side? You're looking for human's hell? Well, I'll let you know it's on earth and we call it power.

His poor, beautiful and defeated Veronica... She had become the new Christ on the earth: sent to save humanity, she ends up crucified by it. A tough way to learn a lesson but normally pretty effective. He had tied to tell her but she needed to see it with her own eyes, it was done.

Now they could get on with the serious matters of life, like their eternal love for example. He knew she felt completely alone without him, to win her back was only a matter of skill and time.

He had loved the way she had responded to him during their reunion. She hadn't tried to escape, she was fighting her urge to throw herself at him and he could feel it. It was totally mutual by the way.

If her mother hadn't interrupted... In a sense it was better that way, Veronica needed time to interiorize he was alive and in her life. He had to take things slowly if he didn't want the last fiasco repeating itself, once she was into his arms she would never be leaving again.

Right now he had the upper hand and he loved every minute of it. What could he say? He had always been a control freak. He knew she was nervous, waiting for his appearance. He could imagine the rush she felt: knowing he could appear at any moment without her being able to do anything. It was so arousing; it was a shame they had to take thinks slowly.

He was bored out of his mind so he decided to make a little visit to Veronica's stupid boyfriend soon to be ex. His house was so typical; don't get him started on his room! Football's cups everywhere, stupid posters about stupid players who didn't know how to read, boring porn hidden under his bed...

Honestly, Veronica could have made a bit of an effort to replace him instead of taking that thing that ate, drank and not much else. He was a nice guy, J.D. had to give him that but, come on, "nice" had never been enough to get to J.D's standards. Finally the guy made an appearance in the room; he dropped his bag and went directly to his bed. He took something strange from under it... it was some kind of little book.

Wait a second... it was... no! It couldn't be! A diary! J.D. almost fell to the ground, Mr. Football's captain held a diary, what was wrong with the world. J.D. started reading it with difficulty because of the angle:

"Dear diary,

Veronica is so distant with me. I don't get it, I am a great boyfriend, I even lick her feet! I love to lick her feet! They taste sweet."

He was going to puke. This guy was retarded. He couldn't understand how Veronica hadn't "suicide" him yet. He would gladly do it himself, Mr. Captain had to go. He knew Veronica wanted to, she just didn't have the balls to do it.

He couldn't kill him though, it was way too soon for that, it would send Veronica running for the hills. But he could stills scare him though! Smirking, J.D. entered the bedroom and smiled to a dumbfounded football captain.

"Hi."

"Who are you?"

"Veronica's ex boyfriend."

"Which one?"

"The last one."

"But the last one is dead."

"Exactly!"

It took Mr. Obvious a whole minute to integrate the information. The conclusion was stupid and fast:

"Oh my god! A fucking zombie! Don't eat me please, don't eat me!"

J.D. was afraid the boy was going to shit his pants. SO PATHETIC.

"Hmm I don't know, you seem as tasty as Veronica's feet."

DISGUSTING.

"Please, I'll do anything you want!"

He was now on his knees, crying. Oh for god's sake, J.D. thought, I'm getting too old for this shit.

"Fine, break up with Veronica. Tell her she's mine, always has, always been. Then you can graduate, go to college with a football grant and live your miserable life of a pretty small town boy without me molesting you."

"Right now, I'll do it right now!"

Then he left running from his own room. J.D. sat on the bed and read through the diary... He still preferred his bad porn though.

He sighed thinking at how Veronica would be pissed at him but oh well; he was doing her a favor in the end. He will pay her a visit tonight so they could discuss it on her bed.

"_**It wasn't your decision to make."**_

"_**Then you should have done it yourself."**_

**That's it! I know it was short guys but I don't have a lot of time. It was kind of filler but good stuff is coming your way. What will Veronica say to J.D?**

**Review if you're reading this.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
